the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Malfie
Malfie (Ma/'ra) and (A/'lfie) is the friendship pairing for Mara Jaffray and Alfie Lewis. They both seem to be close friends. Mara sometimes thinks Alfie is annoying. It is highly unlikely that these two will start a relationship due to the fact that Alfie is going out with Willow and Mara is possibly going out with Fabian. Although the two seem to rarely interact in Seasons 1 and 2, they are shown talking many times in Season 3, including the food fight, and during a study session. It shows that, although Mara sometimes thinks he's a joke, she truly cares for him. View the Malfie Gallery. Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Mara seems concerned when she is telling Alfie not to eat like that because he could choke. House of Intruders / House of Proof * Mara is disgusted when she sees Alfie eat some of the gum off of Jerome's shoe House of Identity / House of Emergency * Alfie seems very interested in "bad Mara", and stares at her with an open mouth when she enters. * He and Jerome are both disgusted when Mara puts her gum behind her ear. House of Reunion / House of Memories * Mara takes part in surprising Alfie. * When Mick immediately asks to leave after greeting Alfie, Mara gets angry, showing she thinks it's rude of him to do that to Alfie. House of Hazard / House of Charades * Mara plays along with Alfie's head of house charade. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue * Mara gets very suspicious when she finds Alfie with Jerome in Mick's bed room. House of Arrest / House of Hoax * Alfie starts getting jealous of Mara and Jerome together. * Mara laughs when Alfie accidentally hurts himself with his skateboard. * Alfie makes fun of Jerome liking Mara, possibly out of jealousy. House of Time / House of Aliens * Mara laughs at Alfie's alien theory * Alfie joins Mara's campaign * He takes a picture of her back to use for a poster * Mara fires him instantly, but tells him she loves him. * Alfie makes fun of Jerome and is proud because Mara said she loves him, and did not say it to Jerome. * Alfie changes Mara's posters to ones of her photoshopped onto a body builder House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * Mara gets worried when Alfie, and the others, fails to show up at the prom ''Season 2'' House of Myths / House of Nightmares * Mara is impressed with the cart Alfie decorated for Amber House of Double-Cross / House of Wires * Alfie bumps into Mara when running to Nina and Amber's room. House of Evidence / House of Genius * Alfie calls Mara "sensible and boring". * Mara warns Alfie not to mix chemicals together * She shakes her head when he claims that if he were a mad scientist, he could experiment all the time House of Sorry/House of Hex * Alfie is upset when Mara is expelled, and his happy when she is allowed to stay. House of Duplicity / House of Hauntings * When Patricia gets angry with Mara telling Eddie that she's "scared of the dark", Alfie defends Mara by claiming that Mara meant exactly that. House of Strategy / House of Memory * Alfie suggests that they make Mara and Joy have a chess-off to see who could help them with Senet ; this shows he would be willing to have Mara in Sibuna. Also saying that two cute girls battling it out in a chess match is a great idea. ''Season 3'' House of Revelations / House of Questions *Alfie starts to hang out with Mara (and Jerome) and cut into their together time. *Mara yells at Alfie to go away and really hurts his feelings. *Mara immediately feels bad and tells him she loves him. *She tells him she really wants him to stay. *Alfie is still upset about how Mara yelled at him. *She agrees to do his homework because she feels bad. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Mara and Alfie are alone in the living room before Joy comes in, so they could have been hanging out. *They both agree that Joy looks great. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up * Alfie wants Jerome to break up with Willow instead of Mara, showing he might not want Mara to get hurt * Mara excitedly tells Alfie that Willow "likes him". * Mara wants to help Alfie get with Willow House of Awakening / House of Sarcopaghi * Alfie promises to Mara (and Joy and Willow) that he won't tell Jerome what they are planning * Mara is angry that Alfie knew about Jerome's cheating *Mara is furious to learn that Alfie, and the rest of Sibuna, had gotten expelled. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *Mara and Alfie are on the same team. *Mara and Alfie are next to each other. *Mara and Alfie (along with the other Anubis House residents) win the Dodgeball Tournament against the other three houses, Isis House, Mut House and Hathor House. *They both didn't approve of Eddie's little joke. House of Hog / House of Defeat *After sinner Alfie breaks up with Willow, he immediately starts flirting with Mara (and Joy) and asks her to be one of his 'girls'. *Mara was disgusted by Alfie. *Alfie pulled Mara closer to him. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Both of them are sinners now. * They "like" to cause chaos. *They are apart of Ammut's army. *They work together to set Joy and Jerome up. *They give each other thumbs up. *Mara asked Alfie if he could help her. *Alfie agreed to help her. *They both went to the firework celebration. *At the end of the episode, both of them have a person in their lif. (Alfie with Willow and Mara and Fabian flirting). The Touchstone of Ra *Mara grabs onto Alfie's shoulder because she's scared. *Alfie wants Mara in Sibuna. *When they heard Victor coming down to the cellar, they hid in the same place (along with Sibuna). *Mara sneaks up on Alfie (and Sibuna). *Alfie (and Sibuna) stop Mara from telling the police of Victor's plan. *They both joke about Patricia looking like a bridesmaid. *He helps her with her research. *He goes to Mara with help about the token he found before. *She tells him to show them the token. *She gets mad when she sees it with Willow. *She realizes he did it to make Willow happy so they could kiss. Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Pairings